Six Rounds
by C.N. Johns
Summary: A killer turns the CSI's lives upside down [Multiple Charater Death]


Author's Note: Okay, new story from me. Hope you enjoy this one!

I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, e-mail me!

Six Rounds

I held the gun in my hand as the other officers broke down the door. The house was silent. I went in and looked around with my flashlight. It was creepy and silent. I motioned for some officers to follow me. I thought I heard a noise in the basement. They again broke down the door. We went in. There he was. Just sitting there, as if he wanted us to come. I motioned for the officers to go. It was just him and I. John Pederson and Nick Stokes. "I have six rounds loaded in my gun, I will use eacha nd every one." I shot him in the leg. He screamed and went down, clutching it. "That was for Warrick," I said.

----------

Nick and Warrick had just come back from a case. An especially disturbing one. Then, they recieves the first call. "I want you dead," the voice on the other end rasped. Nicka nd Warrick were silent. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I want all of you dead. I hate you for what you've done to me. Listen to me. I swear I will kill each and every one of you. EACH AND EVERY ONE!" The line went dead. They each ran to Grissom's office. "Grissom, there was guy-" "we think it's guy- he called us-" "you should have heard what he said-" "he's gonna kill us-" "Calm down, both of you!," Grissom said. "Okay, a man called and threatened you with death?" "Not just us Grissom, the whole team!" "Okay, I'll have Archie try to find where it came from, in the meantime, both of you need to relax."

Archie had found it a day ago. All the CSI's were there, kevlar vests, guns, and all. They stormed in, one right after the other. He was there, holding a hostage. It was Lillie Ivers. Warrick stopped. Only Nick knew what impact this had on him. "I will shoot," he said. "No... don't... you can't..." Warrick stuttered. "Oh, but I can, I can." The gun went off. She didn't even scream. He dropped her and ran off. "Bastard!" Warrick yelled. Grissom steadied him. Warrick ran to Lillie's body. There was no possible way she could be alive. Greg cam in panting. "They lost him," he said.

----------

"He couldn't handle it anymore and he killed himself that night. That's what you did to him." John smirked amidst the pain in his leg. I cocked my weapon and shot him in the hand that was holding his knee. "That one was for Catherine."

----------

Catherine had dropped Lindsay off at school, then came to the lab. There were still no leads on their killer. He called repeatedly from different pay phones all with the same threats. She walked into her office and found everyone waiting for her. "What?" she asked. "He has Lindsay," Grissom said. Catherine drops everything and walks out to her Denali. No one asks any questions, they just follow. Grissom gets in with Catherine and tells her where to go.

They pull up and run in to the warehouse. They see him holding Lindsay. All the CSI's and a few cops draw their weapons. He grabs his gun and points it at Lindsay. She begins to cry. Catherine steps closer. Words are not needed to convey her message. He starts to count. "Five...four...three...two...one..." Just as he reaches one, he points his gun at Catherine and fires. He watches her crumble, drops Lindsay, and runs.

Ambulances arrive within five minutes, amazingly, she's still alive. They take her away.

A doctor later informs the CSI's that Catherine is brain dead. A vegetable. The CSI's refuse to take her off life-support.

----------

"You took away her life. You took Lindsay's mother from her. You made her an orphan." I feel tears in my eyes. Four rounds to go. "This one is for Grissom." My bullet found it's way into his shoulder. "This one is for Sara." I shot him in the foot.

----------

It was no secret that Sara loved Grissom or that Grissom returned the feeling, yet it was easily forgotten amongst the chaos at the lab. He had sent a letter this time. All it had was an address. They drove there immediately. Sara, Greg, Grissom, and Nick drew their weapons. He turned around to face them with two guns in hand. Both of them mutilated Grissom's body. He ran, firing as he went. No one cared, they were tired of this game. Sara cried over the body for over an hour. Greg just stood there looking like a lost twelve year old boy. Sara would no longer be whole.

----------

"You broke him, then broke her heart. You deserve all you're getting." John Pederson just looked at me blankly. I hated him. Two to go.  
I fired. The bullet lodged itself into his spine. It didn't matter, he would die anyways.

----------

When Sara quit, it left just two CSI's to figure out this impossible case. A cop had run in while they were looking at something in the lab. "We found the scumbag." Nick ran for the door. Greg just stayed put. "Aren't you coming?" Nick asked. "I have a bad feeling about this, something else will happen and I don't want it to." "Greg, I promise we'll be fine. We got all we need to put this guy behind bars. And we have tons of cops backing us up." "Okay," he said relunctantly.

They pulled up to the scene and went inside. He was there. Waiting. He smiled as he took out another gun. In a blur of action, he fired as a cop came running in. The cop bumped John Pederson and sent his bullet awry, however it still hit it's target. Greg went down with a scream. Nick didn't bother to follow John. He kneeled by his friend and held his hand.

When the paramedics showed up, they found that the bullet had hit Greg's spine. It had shattered. Greg was paralyzed from the waist down.

----------

"You took his freedom!" I yelled. John lay bleeding on the ground. He would die no matter what. I had one round left. I looked at the gun and looked at the man who tore my life and others apart. I didn't care why he hated us anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. I put the barrel of the gun in my mouth and paused before I would fire. I heard him laugh, raspy and breathlessly. I didn't care anymore.

I fired.

----------

The End

Review! 


End file.
